By My Side
by KisumiCandy
Summary: Tyson stared at the back of Kai. It became further and further. It felt he’s like to be gone. To leave again. Out of sight and could not be touched, finally vanished in the air. Extracted from the story. YAOI TyKa, oneshot. R&R please if ya like!


**By My Side**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the quiet room stood a rectangular table, a few chairs and a black leather sofa. Around them was the deadly white wall. No sounds. The air was soundlessly weird.

A boy was sitting at the corner, with his back against the wall, silently. No one knew what he was thinking of, nor if he was just taking a rest.

It seemed time did not work here.

Suddenly, the door opened with a splitting sound, snapping the quiet environment. Someone had entered the room. Then the door was closed again.

The boy sitting there slowly raised his head and looked at the comer. Everything was still keeping quiet.

After a while, the comer broke the ice.

"You're here, Kai." He approached the boy gradually and sat beside him. "Everything has ended. Where are you going then?"

Kai remained silent and gazed at the speaking boy, Tyson Granger.

"You will leave us again, just like what you did many times before, won't you?" Tyson continued, "You always leave without saying a word. You always worried us so much."

Tyson could have been angry. He should be angry. He wanted to blame whatever something on Kai, but he couldn't.

He felt upset. He felt heart breaking when he saw Kai's bruised body.

"So…what do we mean to you? Kai?" whispered.

Again, he received no answer. It felt like he was repeating himself.

It was not the first time Kai abandoned his team. Tyson knew him pretty well. He had chosen his own way – the way paved to ultimate power and strength.

So he joined the Demolition Boys. And he tried to join the team BEGA. He decided his own way. He was right. Could you blame someone who seemed to perform nothing wrong?

"I…" Kai stated softly. Tyson left up his head swiftly – it was unusual for Kai initiating to speak. "If I didn't go away…I could not come face-to-face with you."

Kai turned his head to Tyson. His gorgeous crimson eyes locked on Tyson's, making the brown-eyes had no ways to escape. Deep in the reds, Tyson could merely saw sparkles burly flickering.

"I don't want to be left behind you." Kai, slightly, slumped his eyelids, with lashes fluttering. "I'd try my best to catch up with you…instead of just sitting beside you."

Tyson looked back at Kai in a bit shock.

"I've nowhere to go now." Kai stood up without giving any signals, and headed the way to the door.

The tournament had over. All over now. And nowhere to go.

Tyson stared at the back of Kai. It became further and further. It felt he's like to be gone. To leave again. Out of sight and could not be touched, finally vanished in the air.

"！"

Kai was surprised by the warmth suddenly pounced against his back.

"Don't go away," he sensed the breath from Tyson into his ear. It's hot. "Stay with me, please"

He purred out all the words that had been keeping in his heart for a long time.

"I won't left you alone. And I won't let you go anymore…from now on."

Strangely, Kai did not push Tyson away or struggle against in his embrace. Tyson cuddled him closer, breathing the sweetness on his shoulder.

Everything was silent. Tranquilly.

"Granger…" a moment later, Kai murmured, spinning around to face Tyson.

"You shouldn't call me in that way," smirked Tyson. "Call my name, Kai."

Kai hesitated. A cute blush spread on his cheeks. Tyson couldn't help but held him closer, pressing himself downward the blue-haired.

– **_PING! –_**

The door was snap opened again by a pushing force.

"Hey I got ya Ty!" Came Max's energetic voice. "Kai's here too! That's great! …Er? Whazzu up?"

What Maxie saw was that Kai turned around with his back to the team, while Tyson with his head down disappointedly.

Only a couple of inches he could get Kai, just in case…

"Yeh…Max, what's the matter?" Tyson managed to smile stiffly.

"Of course we have to celebrate for OUR victory! Quick, we need some preparation now! Let's goooooo –" Max claimed excitedly and dragged Tyson out of the room.

"It's not bad to relax somehow after the long and hard tournament." Rei smiled. "Would you like to join, Kai?"

Within a minute, all of the team members had walked out the door.

"Sometimes there's hindrance to get alone with us two. Quite a pity, you think so?" Tyson sighed, as a wry smile grew on face. Kai gave him an unfavorable glare.

"I believe that you won't run away again Kai." Tyson grinned. " I don't know why, just having a strong feeling of it."

"Don't be so confident. I haven't made any promise with you," Kai turned his face to Tyson and added, " I'm thinking of it still, Tyson."

For a moment, Tyson blunted. Just now Kai called his name didn't he?

"Once more Kai!" Tyson grasped the blue-head's hands.

"What?" came the monotonous replied.

"My name! I want to hear you calling my name."

"Non-sense!" Kai tended to ignore Tyson and walk away. But Tyson was able to react quicker and wrapped his waist in one hand, while another cupped his cheek.

Then they both tasted the softness, warmth and sugariness on lips. Only for seconds.

…

"Ty Kai be quick! Or you'll not be able to keep up with the team!" Max called out loud to them at the front.

"Yes! Here we come!" Tyson replied aloud also. He held Kai's pale hand and whispered, "let's go together…for the rest of the journey."

The word should mean something more.

Let's go together.  
And stay by my side.

Walk until the very end…

**End**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Finished…  
Fist TyKa English fic.

I think I do have some improvement in English, haven't I? Although it isn't look very good still.  
I hope ya all could understand what I'm talking about in the story…um, that's.

I'll try my very best to learn, write, and read.  
See ya!

25/10/05


End file.
